


Smell like an Irish Spring

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you talking about? I just took three showers. Three! I better smell like a damn Irish spring.”</p>
<p>Mason is being scent marked and it's weird because he's pretty sure the thing he has with Brett is just casual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell like an Irish Spring

“You don’t smell right.” Liam grumbles and before he can ask if its because his parents are using a different detergent he adds, “You smell like Brett.”  
  


“What?” He chokes, “Why, why would you say something like that?”  
  


Liam narrows his eyes at him.  
  


He was obviously too defensive.  
  


“You’re not  _dating_  him are you?”  
  


“No.”  
  


He can say that with conviction, nothing Brett has said to him has lead him to believe it’s anything more than fooling around.  
  


“If we were dating I would have told you.”  
  


It’s not a lie, there was no use in lying anyway, Liam was getting good at picking them out.  
  


Liam sits down next to him and with narrow eyes gets way too close, his breath on his neck, smelling him.  
  


“Does he know your not dating?” Liam pulls back finally.  
  


“I think he would have said something to me about it.”  
  


Liam makes a face and pushes away from Mason, “I hate this…” He whines.  
  


“Hate what?”  
  


“You smell wrong.” He picks his books back up and makes to leave, “Thr whole room smells wrong.”  
  


“Where are you going? We have a paper to write?”  
  


“Let’s just do it over the phone. I just, I want to make you smell like me and that’s not really the kind of relationship we have.” He notices now that blood is dripping from his closed fist so he doesn’t argue.  
  


He takes  _three_  showers, after listening to Liam complain about it for hours. Trying to clean himself of a smell he can’t smell is exhausting.

He’s drying his hair when he gets back to his bedroom.  
  


“You smell wrong.” He looks up quickly, Brett is sitting on his bed, leaning forward, eyes golden, watching him.  
  


The shock of finding Brett in his bedroom has worn off. As long as he didn’t watch him sleep he didn’t really mind.  
  


“What are you talking about? I just took three showers.  _Three_! I better smell like a damn Irish spring.” He tosses the towel to the floor and closes the door behind him.  
  


He can feel Brett watching him as he walks across the room.  
  


“I worked really hard to fix your smell.” Brett’s voice is low and hot.  
  


Mason turns to look at him, his hands against the far wall watching Brett stand from the bed, eyes still gold and reflective, he’s all sharp edges now, superpowered and dangerous. It’s setting himself on edge, his heart beating faster.  
  


“What are you going to do about it?” His voice is a whisper but Brett can hear him loud and clear.  
  


“I thought I’d fix it.” Brett moves easily across the room and kisses him, hands hard and desperate against his skin. Teeth scraping but never biting.  
  


Brett has him on the floor, in nothing but a half forgotten towel and is working really hard on covering Mason with his scent.  
  


A thought strikes him as Brett kisses him softly, _are they dating? Sometimes this felt like dating. Were they dating? Did he want to date?_  
  


“Are we dating?” Bursts out of his mouth as Brett wraps his fingers around the towel. He stops and looks down at Mason with surprise written all over him.  
  


The question had such an impact on the boy that his eyes no longer glow and shine, “What?”  
  


“Never mind.” Mason shakes his head and lifts up to capture Brett’s mouth, he needed to work on his timing. He could ask Brett all manner of questions after he finished.  
  


But Brett is having none of it and he continues to pull back, away from Mason, “Are we not? I thought we were. Do you not want to?”

If he didn’t want to he’s pretty sure he’d take issue with the fact that Brett is straddling him not wearing a shirt any more.  
  


“I want to.”  
  


“Good. I want to too.” Brett’s voice is quiet, almost shy which doesn’t fit him very well.  
  


Mason nods and he nod is return.  
  


“So should I meet your parents?” Brett asks.  
  


“Maybe some other time. They’re pretty chill but not hot guy in my room in the middle of the night not wearing clothes chill.”


End file.
